


dont cry this world out of time | dnf

by dreamznutz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, random au idea i got from a song i found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamznutz/pseuds/dreamznutz
Summary: in a peculiar world, dream and george are linked together. completely dependent on one another, to keep themselves and the world together. dream holds the very important task of keeping george's spirits high, for when he weeps, the remaining time of the world slowly slips away, piece by piece. and as for george's task - just existing is enough for dream.based on the song "my jinji" by sunset rollercoaster.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	dont cry this world out of time | dnf

Dream let his hand flow fluidly across the canvas, the paint brush in his loose grip, completely freeform. He let gravity drag him along with wherever his soul guided him. Grand, bright colors were already sprawled throughout the woven material, in gentle and meaningful strokes. His eyes followed his hand's path, eyes lit with low, calm embers of passion. 

The metallic gold rushed out of the bristles in a steady stream of glittery fondness. It complimented the royal blues, bright greens, and the small in betweens. Dream always included blue, in every single one of his paintings. He wanted him to feel included, despite his colorblindness, which Dream saw as a curse. He wished, _longed_ , to show George all the colors he could see one day. 

He slowly, and carefully, withdrew his hand. With a final stare, and a full inhale, he dropped his hand with a soft exhale. He felt the corners of his mouth curl up into a smile of deep satisfaction. His new hobby helped him get away, and release his emotions, no matter how soft, or harsh they were. Not to mention, perhaps the most important aspect of it all, it brought George great euphoria, which was all that mattered to Dream. Sometimes, it explained all the intricate, little details of his feelings when he couldn't put them into words. 

He took a focused step back, taking in the emotion he had filtered out into what was his fifth piece so far. He felt elated, and couldn't wait to show George. 

George. The man whomst his soul was linked to, and him his. They shared an intense bond, that they have kept in the deep dungeons of their very beings. They were placed into a very peculiar world, that crossed their paths every so often throughout life, teasing them with their inevitable fate, before finally handing it directly to them in their early adult years. They had met abruptly, stopping in the middle of a busy street to stare at eachother. Familiarity struck hard, and a deep magnetic pull could be felt between the two of them in an instant. They had both recognized, in that moment, that this wasn't the first time they had met. 

The rest of their story leading up to now was sweet, and stayed vivid in Dream's mind, as it would until the end of time. The world around them was so significant, and so insignificant all at once. So loud, so fierce, yet so cloudy, and vague. They were in their own little world, and had been for as long as they could remember. The construct of time melted in to sweet honey around them, stringing throughout the world. A seemingly meaningless structure - that looked to come from nowhere - but it meant absolutely everything. 

Just like them. 

Dream felt the muscle of his ear twitch in acknowledgement of sound, turning towards the source. The door creaked open, and there stood the shorter boy, peeking his gentle eyes into the room with caution. Those eyes; like chocolate. Two round orbs of hot chocolate, sweet and full of warmth. When his eyes meet with George's eyes, a soothing fire of calm lights in his chest, warming his being with a nurturing tenderness. Just like when his lips meet a cup of piping hot cocoa. 

He stared for a moment, just as awestruck as the first time they locked eyes so very long ago. 

He swallowed thickly, and couldn't help but crack a gentle grin. "Hey," he greeted, a small wave following. 

"Hi," George giggled sheepishly, taking a careful step into the room that he knew was Dream's safe space. 

His eyes wandered his anatomy, charmed by the paint that dotted his clothes and face, blending in with his freckles. His apron was filthy with colors he could only guess. Most of them were a dusty yellow, or some variation of that, except for blue. A rich, rich blue. 

His favorite color. 

Dream knew that. 

"What's up?" Dream questioned, raising a brow. 

"Just thought I'd check in, you've been in here for awhile," He trailed, his voice slowly fading into an exhale of astonishment as he caught sight of Dream's newest addition to his - their - collection. 

It was largely scaled, a rectangle canvas, now completely enveloped in color. It held a brilliant blue, a deep, twinkling gold, and what seemed to be some lime green, Dream's favorite. A few other colors were present, but few and far between. 

Dream focused his gaze on George as he stared, breathless. It took him a great deal of power to tear his gaze from his soulmate, and fixate it on his work. 

George had a deep understanding of what it meant. Just like Dream knew he would. 

There they were, in the form of magnificent blobs of sharp, piercing color. Their love swirled between them, throughout their world, in the middle of everyone else. Their friends, family, strangers, the world. They were flourishing, and lovely. 

George felt his eyes sting, and blinked a few times, but to no avail. He felt heartwarmed tears gently tumble down his smooth, pale cheeks. Dream glanced over, turning his head to George fully. He felt a tightness squeeze at his chest. He lifted a foot from the ground, although weighted with emotion, and shuffled over to George. He trickled his fingers down, and slotted them into George's. 

George swiveled his head to meet Dream, face to face. 

"You're crying, again," Dream pointed out, raising a calloused thumb to thoughtfully wipe away the warm, salted liquid; one of the most human things the world has ever known. 

George stumbled for words, and came up with nothing. 

Dream smiled a knowing smile, and pulled him close to his chest. He ran his hand - covered in now dried paint - through the dark tufts of George's hair. 

He felt the shorter man's muscles submit to being cradled. George's eyes fluttered shut, and he focused on the reassuring rise and fall of Dream's chest, taking it all in. His heartbeat was a strong, yet not overbearing, thump against his ear. 

After a few, tender moments of grounding, he pulled away just enough to look up at Dream, right in his flora eyes of sweet mild green. They held so much care. 

"It's beautiful." He stated, turning back to the painting. 

Dream felt warmth branch out in his chest with the words of compliment, that fell from the lips of person he held to the upmost importance. Smoothing out the rocky terrain of his insides, and filling in the craters. Healing him completely. He felt completely brand new, with a perfect slate for their love to sit in this entity. 

He only held him closer. 

\--- 

George was sat in their garden of breathtakingly gorgeous flowers and plants of all kinds, graciously taken care of by both Dream and George together. 

It was their safe space, a quaint little expanse of planted life, with a mossy cobblestone archway for an extrance. Vines furled around the stone, showing humble aging, a sign of pure life. 

His concentrated gaze scanned the Earth's floor, grazing over the many living organisms. There were alliums, lavender, carnations, lily of the valley, daisies, blue bells; a few of the common ones to name. Then there were crocus, alstroemeria, amaryllis, aster, larkspur. Succulents, cacti, thistle, aloe. And many, many more in between. 

George had to say his favorite ones were their cornflowers, for reasons all too telling. It was also the first flower Dream had ever given him, and the first they planted in the garden. 

They even had a garden for food, and cooking, something they both enjoyed. Plenty of herbs, ranging from rosemary to parsley, vegetables, and fruits of various kinds. 

Tomatoes that were the most lush red the world had ever seen, sparkling with dewdrops in the calm of the earliest hours of dawn. Carrots lounging comfortably in the soft, marshy soil. Peppers of varying, vibrant colors. 

He was deep in thought, brows knitted up in some unreadable expression, for it was too rapidly morphing. He couldn't sleep at all the previous night, absolutely restless with bitter thoughts plaguing him. It always struck at night. He had slipped from out of his luciously comfortable spot on the bed next to Dream, quietly shuffling out of the room in his pajamas. 

And here he was. 

He planted himself amongst their plants, in the dampened soil of the ground. The coolness that creeped up his fingertips and palms brought docile tranquility to his inner functions. 

It was grounding, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough. 

He felt a bitter pang in his heart. 

He couldn't take control his thoughts. This happened often. Just when George would sink into the mellow tide that radiated from Dream's core, his latent cruelty to himself would sweep him away into harrowing thoughts. Thoughts about anything, and everything, all at once. One big overwhelming tsunami disrupting their soothing, crisp beach. 

Somewhere along the way, the reigns of control would be ripped away from him so suddenly, when he would least expect it. Every time he thought that he was getting better. 

His heart ached. Spears pierced the organ with each hurtful thought that his subconscious mind forced to the front. 

He felt his breath hitch, and become unpleasantly uneven, as his heart rate quickened and stumbled with his growing anxiety. 

He felt the panic grip his shoulders, trying to pull him in, and envelope him in it's clutches. His lungs were lit aflame as his systems demanded more air, but there was little to give, and dissolving at a rapid pace. He wanted to fight, he wanted to scream and cry out in desperation for his lover. But he couldn't. He couldn't make a sound in this state. It was paralyzing. He trembled, fear and anger and helplessness all mixing together in his stomach. It twisted, and turned, nausea blooming in his stomach acids, and burning his esophagus. He was curled in a tight ball, clinging to himself in some sort of defense and comfort. He didn't realize, but tears were engulfing his cheeks, trickling down his neck. They dripped from his chin in the pale light between moon and sun. He choked on his tears, suffocating. He couldn't get out. He didn't know where to go, there was no guidance, no one to help him, to show him, no one, no one, _no one_ -

A light. Dim, growing brighter. He felt his presence before him, but couldn't bring himself to look up. 

He felt strong arms wrap around him, in his little ball. 

He shakingly let go of himself, releasing his flesh from his nails, that had dug crescents into his skin, that was now a flushed red. 

He felt the previous hands of darkness on his shoulders get ripped away, replaced with Dream's pacifying existence. He hiccupped harshly into the larger man's chest as he clung to him instead, weeping into his arms. He gasped for air between cries, ripping into his lungs, only to be pushed back out almost immediately. 

Unbeknownst to everyone except them, the world's time slowly slipped from beneath their feet, piece by piece, with every sob he uttered. 

He felt Dream take a steady, gentle breath against him, as one of his hands painted leisurely circles on his back, with nothing but his bare hand. His other hand found itself in George's silky hair, combing through it with fond significance. 

" _Everytime you lie in my place,_

_I do want to say_

_It's you, you my babe_

_I won't be too late."_

He sang - partially hummed - in the softest voice he could muster, into George's ear. George felt his body surge with newfound, chilling relief as goosebumps ran over his body at the tickle of Dream's breath on his ear. He felt his fingers drum soft, yet firm on his back, to the regular beat of their favorite song. His comfort song. Dream used it many situations; to help George fall asleep, and just in general, such as while making food - humming along to it as he flipped an pancake or seared a steak - and for really bad panic attacks, such as these. 

" _My Georgie, don't you cry, this world out of time_ ," He let the familiar words slip from his tongue, acting as a cushion to catch George's deteriorating composure. He'd help him fix it. Mend it. As he always did. And he would do it over, and over, and over again. " _Of time, out of mind_.." He grazed the words over gracefully, his voice smooth as butter. 

Slowly, George came back. His tears gradually dried up, and his tremors came to a gentle halt. 

The world, although having time stolen from it, was put back on it's axel, flourishing just as before. 

They sat in the garden, tangled in eachother. The radiant sun peeked from the blurred horizon, bathing the world in it's brilliant rays. George looked up from the ground to the blue sky, from Dream's secure hold. Dream looked up with him. They drank in the moment with unspoken contentment, enjoying eachother's company. 

They'd be together forever, that was something they were sure of. Something the unforgiving world had gifted to them for a reason neither of them truly knew, but it didnt matter. 

They would choose when their story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i just got this idea from a song i ran into while vibing, thought why not, since i was in a writing mood anyway, and made this au! hope you enjoyed! any headcanons for the au or comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated!! :)


End file.
